


the white walls

by mantafizz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I suck at writing, promised neverlad version, uhhhhhh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantafizz/pseuds/mantafizz
Summary: Where Tommy came from was a secret never revealed, until now.
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	the white walls

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh, i made this and idk why. Its probably kinda had to read or understand bc my ADHD when haywire while making this.
> 
> sorry it sucks btw.

They never knew, it was a secret Tommy kept well guarded. Not even Toby knew, and you would thing a best friend should know the origin of their best friend.

But no one knew where Tommy came from, they only knew it was not a fun life he lived. 

When Fundy asked Wilbur what Tommy was like when they adopted him, he described as quiet, and fearful of what was around him, but curious, as though he hadn't seen such things before.

Tommy came a few months after Tommy, the village where the family of Phil and his children resided near.

But now, they knew. 

Tommy came from behind the walls, the walls of white, forced to stay in by godly like monsters. He had escaped, but the others had not, it was a bloodbath, and he was forced to run through it. 

The villagers had called it the farm of white, and saying that was not incorrect.

Children ran around, laughing and playing… lying. 

Always told that Mama loved them, their Mamas smiling down at their corpse. Watching them get loaded into a truck without care. 

Tommy watched them as his twin sister was murdered, he was not adopted, but she was. 

He saw, told others, and the others tried to escape with them. They were slaughtered, helping paint the white wall red.

He found Phil and Techno months after running, it was scary for tommy.

A blade being pointed at his neck, the survivor that held everybody's hopes, wished, and deaths on his shoulders, about to die because he stepped on a twig.

But the blade was lowered, and he was invited into a new home, where he met Wilbur. And they became a family, the four of them.

Then Tubbo, as Tommy liked to call him. It had just stuck, and they continued calling him Tubbo. 

But now, Tommy is scared. They have found out his secret, will they send him back, will they sell him out, where would he go if they did, Phil was a no-go and being alone again scared Tommy-

“Calm down, Tommy.” Someone said, grounding him.

They surrounded him, as though they were watching him, yet protecting him. But he was scared, because it was another wall. 

He never like L’manburgs wall, while a deep red, it reminded him of the wall he was trapped in. The white wall. The god forsaken white wall.

“Tommy?” Someone asked, what they were asking, Tommy had no clue, but he zoned back into the current situation.

“Sorry… Just had some bad memories resurface.” Tommy replied, carefully. 

“Want to talk about it?” Wilbur asked him, Wil, he was kneeling next to Tommy, who was sitting crisscross on the grassy floor beneath him.

“I probably should, but I don’t know… I’m scared. What if they come back. What if one of you guys are from… there. I can’t trust any of you. I wish I could, but I don't know.”

“Tommy, it is obviously hurting you, you need to let it out.”

Tommy was silent for a moment before starting with his story, from fun days behind the white walls, the day they… no, he escaped. Trying not to vividly explain what happened that night, even though it still haunts him. When he met Technoblade and Phil in the forest. His days on SMP Earth. All of it. 

Most were silent for a long time just sitting there processing, Dream and Tubbo comforting him with some sort of weird hug. Wilbur holding his hand tightly, and Niki crying. Eret and most of the others silent, in horror or shock, no one knew.

BUt now they knew, Tommys worst secret, that he was from behind the white wall, where the children were made meals, hopeful, happy children.

**Author's Note:**

> If I messed anythibg up while writing, or grammar wise, tell me the line and what i messed up and ill fix it. gn
> 
> also Tommy is from one of the child farm things from the promised neverland, if it wasnt clear, which is my fault, im not able to think and i decided to write.


End file.
